109
by Owl9
Summary: En el departamento 109 todo es posible. No mires,observa.
1. Día uno

**Nuevamente yo subiendo un fic,se que tengo otros dos en curso,pero gracias a un anime que vi recientemente se me vino a la cabeza una historia genial. Ya tengo toda la trama en mi imaginación,solo me hace falta plasmarla en letras; se que les va a gustar,esta llena de suspenso y lo que pretendo esta vez con cada capítulo es dejarlos dudando,tratando de armar el rompecabezas oculto.**

No vean,observen.

Ahora si,buena lectura mis amores.

Día uno.

-Esta es la última caja señorita.-Avisaba un joven colocando lo nombrado sobre el piso.

-Muy bien. Aquí tienen,muchas gracias.-Entrego dinero a otro chico,acompañante del anterior y ambos salieron del lugar.

Suspiró.

-Hola,nuevo hogar.

Lentamente,esquivando cajas y cosas,se fue acercando al gran ventanal del departamento. Desde allí se podía apreciar un poco la ciudad,estaba anocheciendo así que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas de Odaiba. Tan perfecto como nada.

-Hola.

Escuchó un susurro en su cuello.

Se giró de inmediato,y como sabia no había nadie,así que prefirió caminar a la cocina. Abrió algunas cajas donde estaban utensilios y frascos contenedores de comida,preparo un té en la vieja estufa que,por suerte,funcionaba aun y se sentó en el frío piso ¿donde más?.

Su aburrimiento estaba creciendo. Colocó la taza a un lado para poder tomar una caja cercana a ella.

-¿Donde está?, se que la guarde por aquí.-Buscaba dentro de la caja con desespero,el reflejo del sol ya se tornaba naranja en el cielo,por lo cual no tenia mucha luz que digamos; e ir a encender la bombilla le daba pereza.

Luego de buscar un poco mas,sonrió.

-Aquí estas.-Sacó su vieja radio,aun servía y eso era lo importante,así que la conectó sintonizando alguna emisora.

_-La noche esta naciendo en Odaiba,la ciudad mas interesante de Japón. Probablemente estén en sus casas descansando de un dia pesado,lunes inicio de semana, o tal vez vayan en su auto camino a casa; en donde sea que estén,cuidense.. Porque El asesino de Farway podría estar cerca,¿o no?. Hace siete años que este famoso asesino en serie empezó a aterrorizar Odaiba y desde hace cinco desapareció,tranquilizando a los habitantes,principalmente de la calle Farway. Se cuestiona su muerte,ya que encontraron una nota en donde expresaba la felicidad que sentía al asesinar,contando la muerte de cada una de sus víctimas,y al mismo tiempo revelando su identidad al firmar con nombre de.. _-La radio se apago repentinamente.

Todo estaba oscuro,ya que el sol había terminado de ocultarse. La castaña se levanto con cuidado y camino lentamente hasta una pared.. Empezó a palpar,tratando de encontrar algún interruptor.

Perfecto.

Encendió las luces de la sala,solo pudo observar las cajas y cosas sin ordenar que tenia por toda la habitación.

9:08 pm.

Había estado arreglando algunas cosas,por suerte la habitación ya incluía cama,solo tenia que buscar una cobija y almohadas. Estaba realmente cansada por todo lo de la mudanza,se estiro en la cama sintiendo un bostezo escapar.

La puerta sonó.

Se levanto con dificultad,¿realmente era necesario molestarla a esta hora?. Pateó con molestia una pequeña piedra que estaba en el piso,llego a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un anciano sonriente.

-¿Hikari Yagami?.-El señor hablaba con tranquilidad.

-Si,soy yo,¿sucede algo?.-Su mirada se extrañaba;el hombre de lentes,aunque tenia la vista hacia ella,parecía no observarla.

-Es un gusto señorita,yo soy el conserje del edificio. Puede llamarme Jill.-Arreglo sus lente y continuo sonriendo,ya era un poco incomoda su expresión.

-Gracias.. Jill. Entonces si te necesito,te avisaré de inmediato.-Intento sonreírle al hombre sin mostrar su incomodidad. En lo que se despedía de Jill,su vecino de frente hizo aparición.

La miro rápidamente,tenia ojos azules y fríos,eso la hizo estremecerse. El sujeto dio la espalda para abrir la puerta,mostrando su cabellera rubia;mientras Hikari seguía parada en el marco de su puerta,observandolo sin notar lo obvia que era.

-Vete de aquí.-Hablo el hombre de espaldas al abrir la puerta,su voz era tan fría y seria como sus ojos. La castaña solo reaccionó asustada e inmediatamente entro a su departamento,cerro la puerta de golpe y se quedo apoyada tras ella. Respiraba agitadamente,él le asustaba.

Intento calmarse llevando una mano a su corazón,respiro profundo,cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-Hace eso con todos.-Una voz se escucho masculina frente a ella.

Su corazón se detuvo y sintió la palidez invadirle el cuerpo,los ojos le temblaban; no sabia si abrirlos o correr así.

-¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES EN MI DEPARTAMENTO?.-Grito abriendo los ojos con miedo y algo de molestia,rápidamente tomo un paraguas que estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera detalló a quien le hablaba.

Empezó a lanzar paraguazos a su defensa,sin detenerse golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto que estaba frente a ella,pero luego se percató.. ¿No lo tocaba?.

9:29pm. Piso 9. Departamento 109. Edificio Farway.

**Buajajaja,si les deje una o varias dudas en la cabeza ¡Lo logre! ,ahora deben esperar al próximo cap ;actualizo pronto así que no se preocupen. Creo que mañana subo el otro capítulo de Coffee and smiles,es que realmente no se como continuarlo,porque,como ya dije en mi otro fic, quiero hacerlo mas interesante. Bueno amors,nos leemos mañana posiblemente.**

Dejen reviews si les gusto.


	2. Amnesia

**Hola nuevamente yo,en el capítulo de hoy se responderán algunas de sus dudas,pase toda la mañana escribiéndolo así que espero que les guste :3. Veré si mañana actualizo este fic y Coffee and smiles,o Una vida junto a ti,ustedes me pueden decir cual quieren. Ya,para no darle mas rodeo aquí esta el cap.**

Buena lectura amors.

Amnesia

No lo tocaba..

Poco a poco fue despertando,su mirada estaba fija en la gran ventana de la habitación; probablemente todo fue un sueño. Estiró su brazo libre y se volteo boca arriba luego de bostezar un poco,lo notó.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?.-Se levanto alterada,en el proceso tomo una lámpara de lectura que estaba a su lado y con eso apuntaba hacia su invasor.

-Calmate,no pretendo hacerte daño.-Intento tranquilizar a la chica. Era parecido al rubio de la noche anterior,pero sus ojos eran de un azul más bonito.

-Entonces,¿Qué haces en mi departamento?.-Bajo el tono de voz,pero seguía dispuesta a golpear a quien estaba sentado en su cama.

-Realmente,yo vivo aquí.-Esas palabras solo confundieron mas a Hikari,¿que rayos pasaba en ese lugar?.

-No entiendo.-Su rostro perdido fue mas que suficiente para que el rubio se levantara a explicarle-NO,quedate donde estas.-Apunto con su lámpara,el tono con el que lo dijo asustaba.

-Esta bien,igual eso no me haría nada.-Sonrió divertido,pero al ver la expresión de molestia por parte de la castaña prefirió no seguir bromeando-Soy un fantasma.-Culminó con seriedad.

-¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?,los fantasmas no existen. Mejor dime de una vez ¿qué rayos haces en MI departamento?.-Ya estaba harta de esta situación,¿fantasma? ¡Ja! eso solo existía en las películas.

-Eres tan escéptica.. He estado aquí todo el tiempo: cuando visitaste por primera vez el departamento,cuando trajiste las primeras cosas.. Mientras le pagabas a esos chicos por subir tus cajas.-Lo ultimo la dejo sorprendida,¿cómo sabía eso,si en ese momento solo estaban los dos chicos de la mudanza y ella?.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.. .-Bajo la lámpara con algo de miedo,su voz sonaba lenta y suavemente.

-Te repito,soy un fantasma. Cuando estabas mirando la ciudad,fui yo quien te dijo "hola" ; cuando escuchabas la radio,fui yo quien la apagó y por ultimo fui yo a quien intentaste golpear anoche,pero no me tocaste y al notarlo te desmayaste,así que te traje hasta aquí. ¿No es suficiente prueba para ti?.-Estaba algo fastidiado con sus preguntas escépticas;ella solo miraba al frente perdida,probablemente el efecto de la noticia.

-Los fantasmas no existen.. .-Susurro con determinación. Acto seguido se lanzó sobre el rubio como una desquiciada,no estaba dispuesta a ser burla de nadie y mucho menos confiaba en ese sujeto;golpeó por primera vez con la lámpara.. ¿Qué?.

-¿Ahora sí es suficiente prueba para ti?.-La voz le salió con fastidio,mientras la lámpara de la castaña atravesaba por completo su cuerpo.

-No.. No puede.. SER.-Se alejo con miedo y sorpresa,ya la prueba era mas que suficientemente obvia.

-No te preocupes que no te haré daño,ahora,si te quieres ir como los demás.. .-Jadeo un poco,era molesto que esto siempre pasara,pero no lo podía evitar. Suspiró.

-No me iré,es difícil asimilar todo esto,aun no creo totalmente en ti; pero tampoco puedo cambiar la realidad.-Habló con tranquilidad y seriedad,este lugar sí que la estaba sorprendiendo. Una sonrisa se posó en su acompañante,a pesar de ser un fantasma seguía teniendo una sonrisa encantadora.

Luego de que Hikari se calmara totalmente,fueron hasta la sala para hablar. Debía conocer todo sobre su,aparentemente, nuevo compañero de departamento.. Quien sabe,tal vez habría una forma de librarse de él.

-Dime todo sobre ti.-Le pidió con tono serio,era un asunto importante después de todo.

-Bien.. Me llamo Takeru y.. Eso es todo lo que se.-Bajo la mirada. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre su vida,así que nunca se puso a pensar en eso,y ahora se daba cuenta de que no sabia nada sobre sí mismo.

-Entonces,¿no sabes como moriste?¿Por qué apareces aquí?¿Como fue tu vida?.-Parecía meditar con cada pregunta que hacía,realmente se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-No,absolutamente nada.. Solo se mi nombre y no se cómo lo se.-Supiró con desdén,siempre había querido saber,al menos,como murió.

-Pareceses tener.. ¿Amnesia?,no sabía que los fantasmas podían padecer eso.-Una nueva duda nació en ella,pero la mas importante era ¿por qué él estaba aun allí?.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo así,bueno,también es la primera vez que hablo con un vivo porque pocas personas me pueden ver; creo que de este edificio eres la única que me ve.-A pesar de todo le sonrió tranquilamente,ella no pudo evitar imitarle,no parecía ser malo después de todo.

-Aun te veo y no pareces ser un fantasma,te ves tan claramente,pero intento tocarte y.. .-Volvió a traspasar su cuerpo,parecía difuminarse por un segundo pero luego todo volvía a estar en su lugar. Extraño.

-Eso es porque no crees totalmente en mi o en el mundo de los muertos. Por cierto ¿como te llamas?,es que cuando se lo decías al viejo preferí ir por una galleta.-Rió,tras decir lo último,llevándose su brazo derecho a la nuca.

-Hikari.. Hikari Yagami.-Se quedó pensando un poco en lo primero el Takeru dijo,pero luego se percató de otra cosa-¿Puedes comer y tocar cosas?.

-Por supuesto,porque yo si creo en el mundo de los vivos.-Le respondió con una sonrisa sencilla,pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

-Interesante.-Se quedó pensativa,por un lado quería librarse de su huésped y por el otro empezaba a tener curiosidad sobre "el mundo de los muertos".

La tarde se hizo notar,el sol de Odaiba estaba infalible. En un departamento del piso 9 se escuchaba una pequeña discusión,tal vez absurda.

-¿TE LO COMISTE TODO?.-El grito de la castaña se escuchaba en todo el piso,de sus ojos salía fuego.

-Es que hace mucho que no probaba la comida de los vivos y.. Estaba delicioso.-Observaba con un poco de miedo la expresión asesina de la castaña,desde un punto de vista la escena era algo graciosa.

-Comprendo,pero ¿era necesario comérselo TODO?.-Su sarcasmo y molestia hacían que el rubio agradeciera estar muerto,porque sí no,era seguro que ella ya lo hubiese matado.

-Calmate,puedes ir por mas ¿o no?,no es nada que no tenga solución.-Se relajo e intento ayudarla a relajarse igual,pero solo hizo que su molestia aumentara.

-Claro,para ti es fácil decirlo porque no tienes que ir a comprar DE NUEVO.-Acerco su cara a la de él,esos ojos llenos de ira inspiraban miedo a cualquiera,pero el rubio estaba calmado.

-¿Me acabas de conocer y ya me quieres besar?.-Comento riéndose,esa burla solo hizo hervir la sangre de Hikari colorando sus mejillas. Ante eso el rubio le dio un rápido y dulce beso en la nariz. Mala idea.

-ERES UN IDIOTA.-Le lanzó una cachetada,pero como era de esperarse lo traspaso. Takeru no aguantaba la risa y la castaña solo se molestaba más.

-Relajate,solo brome.. .-No pudo terminar de hablar porque el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió.

Pasando por medio del rubio,Hikari fue a ver quien tocaba a su puerta.

-Buenas tardes señorita Yagami.-El viejo que tenia en frente le sonreía amablemente.

-Jill,¿que sucede?.-Trataba de ocultar su molestia anterior con un disfraz de media sonrisa.

-Escuche gritos y vine a revisar si todo estaba bien.-Miró hacia adentro,sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su piel se erizó.

-Aun quedaba una galleta Hikari.-Takeru caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta,comiendo su galleta,hasta que se percato de una mirada nueva.

-Un.. Fantasma.

La galleta calló al piso,terminando de partirse lo poco que quedaba. Acaso él.. ¿También podía verlo?.


	3. Medium

**Lo prometí y lo traje,un nuevo cap de 109 esta aquí. Quizás pasado mañana subó otro,y tal vez luego uno de Coffee and Smiles,ya saben que Una vida llena de ti esta pospuesto hasta Diciembre. Bueno,solo espero que les guste el cap y les siembre nuevas dudas o ganas de leer la continuación.**

Buena lectura amors.

Medium

Él también podía verlo..

-¿Lo puedes ver?.-La pregunta de Kari sonó tan sorprendida como extrañada.

-S..si.-Aun observaba a Takeru con interés,hacia mucho que no veía fantasmas y nunca se imaginó que en el edificio hubiera alguno. Aunque sentía ciertos escalofríos a veces.

-Y ¿como...-Tenia una nueva,y colectiva,duda ¿Por qué Jill también podía verlo?.

-Soy medium.-Sentenció el viejo antes de que la castaña arreglará la pregunta para lanzarla. El rubio fantasma solo se limitaba a observar en silencio,tal vez un poco pensativo.

Automáticamente el bombillo cerebral de Hikari se encendió,él era la persona indicada para ayudarle a sacar a Takeru de su vida.

-¿Por qué no pasas y hablamos más calmados,Jill?.-La chica estaba decidida,tenia otras nuevas preguntas en su mente y las aclararía en ese momento.

El viejo conserje pasó a la sala junto a los habitantes del departamento,se sentaron y empezaron su interesante conversación tan esperada. Hikari le explica la situación de Takeru y como se conocieron,entonces el viejo empezó con un poco de su historia.

-Puedo ver almas desde que tengo cinco años,al principio solo las ignoraba,pero luego entendí que debía ayudarlas a encontrar su camino. Algunas de las almas que ayude eran buenas,y las malas.. Era difícil. Pero pasando a tu caso ¿Takeru?.-El nombrado asintió-Nunca vi un fantasma tan claramente como a ti,incluso tu esencia muerta no es tan perceptible,quizás por eso nunca te sentí.

-¿Y por qué yo lo puedo ver?,jamás me había sucedido esto antes.-Esa pregunta la tenia desde que conoció al fantasma,pensó que tal vez el viejo sería el indicado para responderle.

-No estoy seguro de eso señorita Yagami.-Pareció meditar un segundo-Puede que solo sea casualidad.. O el destino quería que usted le ayudara a encontrar su camino.

-¿Qué debo hacer para encontrar mi camino,Jill?.-Esta vez fue Takeru quien interrogó,tenía derecho a conocer su futuro en el mundo de los vivos ¿o los muertos?.

-Primero que nada,hay averiguar mas sobre tu vida; si apareces aquí es porque viviste aquí. Entonces,al saber esto,puede que instantáneamente se sepa el motivo por el cual murió,lo que nos dirá qué debemos hacer para ayudarte a encontrar tu camino. En pocas palabras: tenemos que descubrir ¿por qué aun estas atado a este mundo?.-Cada palabra del viejo Jill fue escuchada con suma atención por sus espectadores,mantenían su perfil serio y empezaban a organizar nuevas incógnitas.

-¿Dónde crees que podamos conseguir toda esa información?.-Era una buena pregunta,la castaña aun así se mantenía pensante,¿todo esto era real o solo un sueño loco?.

-Eso no lo se señorita,pero si usted lo desea puedo averiguarlo. Aunque en tendrá que esperar algunos días,porque el señor Otaki,encargado de edificio,no esta; y solo el tiene las llaves del la oficina principal.-Jill empezaba a caerle bien,ya no era incomoda su mirada y ahora entendía porque sentía cierta pesadez al estar cerca de él.

-No te preocupes Jill,podemos esperar un poco.-Sonrió calmadamente,aunque en el interior quería librarse ya de todo esto.

-Bueno,¿Tienen alguna otra duda?.-El viejo les miro.

Ambos se vieron entre sí,buscaron nuevas preguntas en su cerebro,pero no había ninguna. Hikari,entendiendo que el rubio tampoco tenia dudas,negó con la cabeza a la interrogante de Jill.

-Bien,entonces los dejo porque tengo que trabajar y no es conveniente que me vean aquí,usted entiende señorita Yagami.-La miró con seriedad,ella entendió al instante.

-Tienes razón Jill,gracias por todo.-dedicó una sonrisa al nombrado,quien se la devolvió al instante.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Takeru,espero nos veamos pronto y te pueda ayudar.

-Gracias Jill,eres una gran persona.-El mencionado mostró una gran felicidad,de corazón agradecía el que hubieran personas buenas aun.

La castaña acompaño al viejo hasta la entrada,pero al abrirla su rubio vecino de enfrente estaba saliendo también. Les miró fríamente.

-¿Un viejo conserje entrando al departamento de una joven soltera?.-Escupió con acidez el rubio.

-La señorita tenía un pro..

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Interrumpió a Jill con seriedad,agrego una sonrisa poco amable para su vecino y volteo con una tranquila para el conserje.

El rubio la miro con igual amargura y azotó su puerta,dejando a una Hikari molesta por tal actitud. Luego de que Jill se terminara de ir,la joven bajo a hacer el mercado que Takeru se acabo.

-_Si pudiera volverlo a matar,lo haría.-_Se susurró mientras tomaba una caja de galletas,eran sus favoritas pero al rubio también le gustaban. Debería llevar más para escorderlas de él.

-Esas galletas son deliciosas,buena elección.-Una voz a sus espaldas le sorprendió.

-Si.-Solo se limito a decir eso,el hombre alto y moreno sonrió con gracia.

Continuo con sus compras y él también se alejó.

Al rato ya la castaña tenia todo en el carrito,lo llevó a la caja registradora para cancelar la compra; luego de pagar,tomó sus bolsas saliendo del lugar. El edificio donde vivía estaba a una cuadra,aunque estaba anocheciendo,le habían dicho que no era recomendable andar tan tarde por allí a pie y eso le asustaba un poco.

-¿A donde vas preciosa?.-Un maleante apareció repentinamente,rodeandola.

La chica solo apresuró su paso,el corazón quería salir de su pecho y su piel estaba pálida.

-Relajate lindura,que yo no tengo apuros.-Su sádica mirada era repugnante,a leguas se notaba que no quería solo dinero.

-¡Oye tú,dejala! .-Escuchó una voz que le pareció conocida,pero su estado de shock no la dejaba girarse a verificar.

El ladrón salio corriendo a penas vió venir al moreno,pero ella seguía allí,quieta.

-¿Estas bien?.-Era el chico de la tienda,gracias a Dios estaba por allí.

-S.. Si.-Su voz temblaba un poco,él le sonrió y tomó las bolsas,además de la suya que era solo una pequeña.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.

-No,gracias. Estaré bien.-Intentó quitarle las bolsas pero el no se lo permitió.

-Estas calles son muy peligrosas de noche,yo vivo en un edificio cercano,así que no me molesta.-Se mantenía sonriente,a ella le inspiró confianza ¿por qué no?.

Llegaron al edificio,resulto ser que el moreno también vivía allí,pero en el piso 5; sin embargo subió con la castaña para llevar sus bolsas.

-Gracias por acompañarme,yo puedo llevar esto adentro.-Tomó las bolsas y abrió la puerta.

-Por nada,ahora que se dónde vives estare cuidandote de los maleantes.-Sonrió con tranquilidad para la chica y luego agregó-¿Cómo te llamas?,por cierto.

-Hikari,¿y tu?.-Respondió con amabilidad.

-Daivis.. Bueno,ahora que se tu lindo nombre sí me iré. Hasta luego,Hikari.-Le dedico otra sonrisa y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. La castaña solo se quedó sorprendida ante tal acción.

Miró como el moreno se alejaba y decidió terminar de entrar al departamento,cerrando la puerta con su pie.

-Que cabelleroso es "Daivis".-Empezó a molestarle el rubio fantasma,imitando con sus dedos un gesto de comillas al nombrar al moreno.

-Al menos me ayudo con las bolsas de la comida que TU acabaste.-Parecían dos niños pequeños discutiendo. Esos días de espera que les dijo Jill serían eternos para ambos.

-Quejas,quejas,quejas.. Es todo lo que haces,quejarte.-Le arrebato las bolsas a la chica terminando de dejarlas en la cocina.

-Es que.. Es que, tu.. ERES INSOPORTABLE.-Ese acto solo hizó estallar la rabia,que tan fácilmente, causaba el rubio en ella.

-¿Te estoy ayudando y me gritas?,a tu nuevo amigo no,y hasta le dejas darte un beso.-Se colocó frente a ella,acercando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de la chica.

-Dejame en paz Takeru,no.. No,te acer..

Ella no pudo seguir quejándose,sus labios se vieron atrapados una sensación de calidez única. Sentía un alboroto gigante en su estómago,emoción en su corazón y los ojos se le cerraron automáticamente. Estaba hundida,estaba hechizada.

Sensación sublime caída del cielo.


	4. Recuerdos de un beso

**Disculpen la tardanza,no había tenido chance de escribir el cap :(. Esta historia realmente me emociona,pero estoy pensando que tal vez dure solo 12 capítulos,es que no puedo hacer mucho bla bla porque se pondría aburrida. Solo espero que este cap les deje ganas de leer el próximo,les haga esperar y estar pendientes del fic,¿esa es la idea no? Jajaja. Bueno,para no extenderme más,gracias por leer mis historias; no saben la enorme sonrisa que me sacan cada vez que me dejan un review(así que dejen reviews -.-) jajajajajja. Por cierto,tal vez mañana o el lunes actualice Coffee and smiles.**

Ya,sin más que agregar,buena lectura amors.

Recuerdos de un beso.

Esos labios dulces le atraparon. No lo pudo evitar.

-Ta.. Keru.. .-Dijo retrocediendo su cara,separando su mágica y hermosa unión de hace segundos.

El aludido no respondió,solo fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente,con una sonrisa tan grande. Hermosa.

-Esto.. Es una locura.-Tocó sus labios,reaccionando al fin del encantamiento que acusó el beso. Lo sintió tan real.

-Casi olvido lo que se siente besar.-El rubio parecía ignorar totalmente lo dicho por la castaña,pero por nada desaparecía su sonrisa.

Ahora era la joven quien no decía nada,solo miraba fijo a un punto inexistente.

-Voy a dormir,buenas noches Takeru.-Soltó de repente,aun parecía perdida en pensamientos,pero desapareció en su habitación con rapidez.

-Buenas noches,Hikari.-Respondió él,casi en susurro,cuando la chica cerró la puerta.

Una nueva mañana se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación,un suave olor a panqueques y café llegaba hasta la nariz de Hikari. La joven se levanto con pesadez,dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras frotaba sus recién abiertos ojos.

-Buenos días dormilona.-Un alegre Takeru le recibió en la cocina. Tenia un sartén en la mano y un delantal. Que linda sonrisa portaba esa mañana.

-Buenos días.-No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita cuando termino de frotar sus ojos,era de cierto modo gracioso ver al fantasma cocinando.

-¿Crees que por qué soy un fantasma no puedo cocinar,eh?.-Le miró de forma divertida,haciendose el ofendido por su risa.

-Si puedes,la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Será comestible?.-Ambos rieron esta vez,con el cómico tono que uso para decirlo seria imposible no reír.

-Se que te arrepentiras de lo que has dicho.-Su tono de voz imitaba al de un caballero real-Vamos a la mesa,para ver tu cara al probar este suculento plato del chef Takeru.

Una nueva risa colectiva se hizo notar,al parecer se estaban llevando mejor,¿el beso les ayudaría?.

Terminó el desayuno y Takeru no dejaba de mirar a la chica,solo quería escuchar un "es cierto,estaba delicioso" de sus labios. Se sonrieron.

-Le falto algo de azúcar.-Sonó con tanta seguridad que la sonrisa del chico se borró de inmediato-Es broma,estaba increíble. Quita esa cara chef sensible.-Él le miró con ganas de asesinarla por asustarlo así,le hizo pensar que había perdido el toque,pues ya hace algún tiempo que no cocinaba. Ella solo se reía por su fechoría,pero también en sus adentros pensaba en lo bueno que era el fantasma cocinando.

-Me alegra que te guste,lo hice especialmente para ti.-Sonrió encantadoramente a su acompañante.

Esas palabras y esa sonrisa pusieron nerviosa a la castaña,a su mente llegaban cosas como "que tierno","su sonrisa es muy linda","tiene ojos hermosos"; pero luego recordó que el no estaba vivo,era solo un alma a la cual debía ayudar a subir al cielo.

-¿Hikari?.

-¿Ss.. Si?.-Se había hundido en sus pensamientos por un par de minutos y el estuvo observandola todo ese tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?.-Habló con cierto aire de preocupación.

-Si.. Si. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?.-Intentó retomar el tema anterior,no sabría que decir si el le preguntaba en que pensaba.

-No lo se,supongo que cuando estaba vivo lo hacia muy a menudo. En realidad me gusta cocinar,¿crees que fui chef cuando vivía?.-Esa pregunta lo puso a pensar como si fuese un niño,desde la perspectiva de Hikari era algo un poco gracioso.

-Cabe la posibilidad,y estoy segura de que si lo fuiste eras el mejor.-Le dedico una de sus mas exclusivas y bellas sonrisas. El rubio solo le imitó clavando sus ojos en los de ella,pareció meditar unos segundos.

-Hikari.-Su llamado fue serio,algo que confundió a la chica.

-¿Que sucede Takeru?.

-Me gustó mucho el beso de anoche.-El corazón de la joven empezó a latir con mas intensidad. Aun la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras ella trataba de evadirle,no sabia que decir.¿Qué podía decir en realidad?.

Buscaba palabras en su cabeza que pudieran explicarle al rubio,con suavidad,que ese beso no significo nada y que nunca debió pasar.

Palabras que pudieran ocultarle lo mucho que a ella también le gustó.

-Si prefieres no decir nada,te entiendo.-Sonrió,pero se notaba que esa sonrisa estaba llena de tristeza.

-Lo siento Takeru.-Se sentía tan mal por hacerle eso.

-Descuida.-Repuso rápidamente su desanimada cara mostrando una sonrisa-Solo sigamos como si nada hubiese pasado,pronto lo olvidare.

La chica asintió.

Una semana pasó desde aquel día. Ellos se trataban como si nada hubiese pasado,parecían haber olvidado aquel beso; todos los días Takeru cocinaba,pues la castaña era realmente mala para eso. Sus discusiones sin sentido eran diarias y divertidas,al final siempre acababan riéndose. La rutina era sencilla: él la levantaba con un delicioso desayuno para que fuese a trabajar;mientras ella no estaba Takeru pasaba toda la tarde viendo la televisión o haciendo cualquier otra cosa en el departamento y en la noche,cuando la castaña volvía,solían cenar juntos para luego sentarse a ver una película,hablar o simplemente hacer algo divertido. Daivis pasó a penas dos veces visitando a Hikari,ella siempre le decía que estaba ocupada,pero era porque en realidad prefería pasar tiempo con Takeru.

Esa noche estaban hablando y mirando las estrellas frente al gran ventanal de la sala. Acaban de comer una deliciosa avena preparada por el rubio y de tener una innecesaria discusión sobre la formación extraña que se ve en la luna .

-Mis padres,mi hermano y mis amigos cercanos me dicen Kari,es un apodo que tengo desde que era muy pequeña.-Contaba al chico sentado frente a ella,el suelo estaba algo frío para sentarse,pero a ellos no les importó.

-Tal vez yo también tuve un sobrenombre,pero como muchas cosas,no lo recuerdo.-Suspiró con nostalgia,algunas veces deseaba recordar su vida,descubrir porque estaba allí aun.

-¿Te puedo poner uno?.-Esa pregunta le sorprendió,haciendo que una emoción inmensa le rodeara. Con una enorme sonrisa asintió y la castaña empezó a pensar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta empezó a sonar.

-¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?.-Se pregunto en voz baja,levantándose para abrir.

-Tal vez tu amiguito Daivis.-Lo dijo con cierto tono de fastidio. Si que le molestaba la presencia de ese chico.

-Dejalo tranquilo Takeru.-Sentenció con seriedad,aunque también pensó en el cuando se levanto para abrir.

Terminó de llegar y abrir la puerta a su visitante. Para sorpresa ¿o alivio?,no era Daivis.

-Señorita Yagami.. Encontré información sobre Takeru.-Se le veía muy agitado,y traía papeles en mano que parecían ser de lo que hablaba.

Su corazón se aceleró.


	5. Takeru T

**Sé que tengo algo abandonados mis fics,pero ya inicie el semestre y es difícil sacar tiempo para todo,trataré de actualizar o Coffee and smiles o ésta historia lo mas pronto posible. Espero que,como el pasado cap,este también les deje ganas de una continuación y que me dejen reviews,me ENCANTA leer cada review que me dejan,todos me hacen sonreír porque siento su satisfacción; en sus comentarios pongan lo que sea,desde algo que no les gustó del cap hasta lo que mas les gustó,así mejoro mis fallas para complacer a sus ojos y mentes de lectores bellos :3. Disfruten este nuevo capítulo,ojalá les deje mas dudas BUAJAJAJAJA.**

Los detalles son esas pequeñas cosas importantes que no solemos tomar mucho en cuenta y que,al final,siempre valen mas de lo que pensamos.

Takeru T.  
  
-Cuentanos Jill,¿qué descubriste sobre mi pasado?.-El rubio fue el primero en hablar desde que se acomodaron los tres en la sala.

-No es mucho,pero podría ayudarnos.-Los espectadores del viejo asintieron.

-¿De que se trata?.-Replicaron al unísono,casi por inercia.

-Dos Takeru vivieron en este edificio,ambos firmaban como Takeru T. .-Los chicos se quedaron pensativos,ahora una nueva duda apareció,¿cual era el Takeru que estaba con ellos?.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes sobre ellos?,¿no habían apellidos?.-Al hacer la pregunta Hikari quedó pensativa,quizás con mas información sobre ellos podrían hallar un rasgo que identificara al Takeru que conocía.

-No es mucho,pero uno de ellos vivió aquí hace cinco años y el otro hace tres.. Había algo mas en los registros,pero no pude leerlo porque el señor Otaki entró y tuve que esconderme.-Con un toque de desilusión terminó de hablar el viejo,realmente se arriesgó para conseguir esa información.

-Gracias Jill,aprecio lo que haz hecho.-Tk le mostró una de sus mas gratificantes sonrisas,lo que levantó un poco el animo del conserje.

-Es significativo lo que has descubierto y eso es lo importante.-La castaña acompaño la acción del rubio,a lo que Jill les devolvió el gesto.

-Pero debemos averiguar que más dice en los registros.-El fantasma parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Mañana el señor Otaki irá a una fiesta,podría escabullirme de nuevo en su oficina..

-No Jill,ya haz hecho mucho,esta vez iré yo.-Con determinación la joven castaña se ofreció,en sus ojos se notaba lo decidida que estaba.

-¿Estas segura?.-Al rubio no le pareció agradable que se expusiera así.

Ella solo asintió.

-Entonces,señorita Yagami,mañana a las 10:00pm la espero en recepción. De allí la guiaré hasta la oficina y le ayudaré a entrar.-Todos parecían de acuerdo con el plan,así que nadie objetó en contra.

Eran las 12:35pm,hace algunas horas que habían hablado con Jill de lo que harían la noche siguiente e Hikari no podía dormir;solo estaba en cama,mirando perdidamente hacia la nada.

-¿Estas bien?.-Esa voz le asustó e hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

-N.. No me asustes así Takeru.-No podía verle bien,la habitación estaba oscura,pero sentía su presencia y su voz venir desde la puerta.

-Disculpa. No te veo,pero siento que estas algo preocupada y no puedes dormir.

-Es solo un poco de insomnio,en un rato me dará sueño.

-¿Así se siente,eh?.

-¿Qué?.

-No poder ver lo que oyes.-Cierta nostalgia sonó en sus palabras.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Tu y Jill son los únicos que me pueden ver aquí,los demás solo me escuchan en forma de susurro o simple sonido espectral. Nunca lo había sentido.

Un estruendoso relámpago se escuchó,acompañado de un rayo que dejó ver solo un poco de su luz a través de la ventana.

-Creo que es una tormenta.-Acotó el rubio con tranquilidad.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Hikari?.-Con rapidez y algo de preocupación se dirigió hasta la cama,sin siquiera necesitar luz-Hikari,¿que sucede?.-La tocó y estaba acurrucada,temblando pavorosamente.

-Rararayos.-Una temblarosa voz fue todo lo que escuchó.

Otro relámpago se oyó,esta vez más fuerte que el primero.

-No no no no,no rayos no.-La chica se acurrucó más,tapandose los oídos con las manos.

-Tranquila,todo esta bien,yo estoy aquí.-Ella estaba muy asustada,temblaba incansablemente. El rubio la abrazó con cuidado por la espalda,quitó las manos de sus oídos y acercó los labios allí. Empezó a sisearle en el oído una canción tranquilizante,relajante al escuchar.

-Me da miedo,Takeru.-Tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza,su boca tembló también cuando le susurró eso;sentía el calor y sonido de los labios del rubio en su oreja. Eso le calmaba un poco.

-Descuida pequeña Kari,estoy contigo.-Dió un corto y cálido beso en la nuca de la chica,apretando un poco más su abrazó. Ella pareció terminar de calmarse.

Luego de unos minutos ya se había dormido,aunque la tormenta seguía. Takeru estaría allí,abrazandola y despierto por si ella le necesitaba.

Con algo de pereza fue abriendo sus ojos,sentía cierta presión en su cintura,algo le abrazaba por la espalda,y un pequeño calor rozaba su nuca constantemente. Terminó de despertar,giró su cabeza un poco. Le estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

-Qu.. ¿QUÉ HACES,IDIOTA?.-De inmediato se levantó de la cama,cubriendo su abultado pecho. Solo tenía una bata rosada algo transparente,sin brasier y con panty's,eso sí.

El rubio pareció extrañado por su reacción,hace unas horas no estuvo en contra de que el le abrazara.

-FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN.-Rápidamente el chico salio de allí,algo perturbado,pues el no había hecho nada malo.

-De nada,por cierto.-Con gracia se asomó por la puerta antes de salir y le sacó la lengua divertido.

-IDIOTA.-Le lanzó una almohada que lo atravesó y chocó contra la puerta. Takeru solo se fue riendo,mientras la castaña se molestaba más.

En la tarde,ya que era sábado,los chicos miraban una película de suspenso.

-Yo pienso que es su amigo escritor.-Dijo el rubio mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

- Puede ser,aunque el policía también parece ser sospechoso.-Comentó la castaña dando un sorbo a su refresco de uva.

El timbre de la entrada se escuchó. Algo distraída tomando su refresco,Hikari se levantó para abrir.

-Buenas tardes bella dama,¿me permite el placer de cruzar algunas palabras con usted?.

-¡Daivis!,por supuesto caballero.-Las risas no se hicieron esperar por el ultimo comentario de la chica. Kari hizó pasar al moreno y ambos se sentaron el la sala a charlar.

-¿Qué película es esa?.-Pregunto el castaño mirando la tv.

-Una aburrida.-Rápidamente apagó la televisión.

-¡Hey,yo la estaba viendo!.-Takeru alegó con molestia. Estaba sentado al lado del moreno,pero el no le podía ver ni escuchar.

-¿Por qué no salimos a caminar un poco,Daivis?.-Le ignoró;tampoco podía ponerse a discutir con el,parecería una loca.

-Me parece una excelente idea,bonita.-Con una sonrisa se levantó acercandose a la castaña y tomándola de la mano. El joven estaba acercando su rostro al de la chica,con intenciones de besarla. Lento.

La puerta de la habitación de Hikari fue azotada con fuerza. Ambos castaños se asustaron un poco y Daivis estuvo a punto de ir a revisar,pero la chica le convenció de que eso era normal. Sabía que todo era obra de su molesto compañero fantasma.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo del piso 8,pretendían ir al parque que estaba frente al edificio un rato.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto vives aquí?.-Preguntó amenamente la castaña.

-Desde hace cinco meses,no mucho.-Le respondió con simpleza.

-¿Daisuke?.-Una voz femenina interrumpió su trivial charla.

-Sora,¿Como estas?.-Con alegría el moreno abrazó a la chica,Hikari solo les observaba con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien,¿y tu?.-En un pequeño instante la peliroja miró a la castaña,para Kari no fue una cómoda mirada.

-Bien. Mira Sora,ella es Hikari,se mudó hace poco al departamento 109.-Mostrandole una sonrisa le señaló a la nombrada.

-Ah,hola.-La frialdad de su saludo hizó que Kari se borrara su amable sonrisa y se mostrará seria.

-Hola.-Contestó con algo de timidez y seriedad.

-Bueno Dai,debo irme. Nos vemos luego.-Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del joven y se perdió en el pasillo.

-No te preocupes,ella es así con los nuevos inquilinos.-Trató de romper el hielo que había forjado la peliroja y le sonrió amablemente a la castaña.

-Eso noto.-Ambos empezaron a reír y continuaron su camino hacia el parque.

Estuvieron un rato en los columpios hablando,riendo y bromeando. Realmente la castaña la estaba pasando muy bien. Ya la noche se hacia notar desde hace horas y sin darse cuenta el reloj marcó las 9:40pm.

-Contigo me divierto tanto que las horas pasan rápidamente,Hikari.-El moreno miraba a la chica con ojos brillantes y emocionados,mientras empujaba suavemente el columpio desde el frente.

-Que lindo eres Daivis.-Mutuamente se sonrieron,hasta que la castaña reaccionó-¿Qué hora es Daivis?.

-Son las 9:41.¿Por qué?,¿te debes ir?.-Con algo de tristeza preguntó tiernamente el chico,parecía un niño cuando le arrebatan su juguete favorito.

-Si,disculpame.-Kari se sintió algo culpable,también la pasaba bien,pero debía irse.

-Descuida bonita. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

-No,no es necesario,debo ir sola. Nos vemos pronto Daivis,gracias por esta salida.-Abrazó con rapidez al chico y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla,para luego irse al edificio de frente. Esa castaña era todo un sueño para él.

Hikari llego en menos de cinco minutos al lugar de encuentro,estaba un poco solo todo,así que cabeceo para lograr identificar al hombre que le ayudaría en su misión.

-Señorita Yagami,me alegra que haya venido.-Una voz familiar y tosca se escuchó a su espalda.

Farway,una calle ¿o una historia?.


	6. Paso a paso

**DISCULPENME,es que he estado muuuuy ocupada y bueno,no he podido escribir,no me inspiro,no se. Bueno,tal vez tarde algo en subir mas caps de mis historias,pero es porque les tengo una sorpresa junto a Paolamendoza,les gustara muchooooo. Para no hablar tanto les dejo aquí el nuevo cap de 109,gracias por sus comentarios positivos y bellos,por sus ganas de que siga subiendo caps,son unas ternuritas y me hacen feliz cada vez que lo un review suyo. **

**Buena lectura linduras. **

**Paso a paso.**

-Jill,¿cómo estas?.-Preguntó respirando un poco asustada,en unos minutos empezaría su misión y no podía fallar. Realmente estaba nerviosa.

-Bien señorita Yagami. Venga,vamos rápido.

El hombre la guió hacía una puerta,en donde entraron y éste encendió las luces.

-¿Dónde están los archivos?.-No pudo evitar mirar el lugar,estaba algo tétrico,solo quería encontrar la información y volver a su departamento lo mas pronto posible.

-Allí señorita Yagami. Por favor sea cuidadosa,si mueve algo de su lugar podría delatarnos.-Advirtió con algo de preocupación el viejo.

-Descuida Jill.. Mmm.-La chica se quedó observando detenidamente la posición de los archivos que tenia en frente-Lo tengo.-Exclamó chasqueando los dedos.

Sacó una carpeta amarilla algo vieja,decía Takeru T en la esquina mas sobresaliente y estaba escrito con marcador negro. Su corazón se aceleró aunque no había descubierto nada aun,poco a poco fue abriendo la carpeta y descubriendo su contenido. Estaba toda la información relacionada a ese Takeru.

-Aquí dice que vivió hace tres años en el departamento 109,era rubio de ojos celestes,tenía 25 años y trabajaba en la empresa de su familia. Falleció en un incendio.-Al terminar de resumir eso la castaña volteo hacía el conserje,con una mirada de "es esté",pero el viejo solo vio la carpeta que portaba.

-En esta dice que era un rubio ojos celestes,de 25 años,vivió hace cinco años en el 109 y era paramédico.

El silencio inundó la habitación,mas intrigas sobre esos Takeru's aparecieron en sus mentes.

-Perfecto,no llegamos a nada.-Escupió con molestia,notable,la chica.

-Tal vez si llegamos a algo señorita.-Kari lo miró extrañada,el viejo solo sonrió y le mostro unas fotos que habían salido de la carpeta que tenía.

Eran las fotos de los rubios descritos,y uno de esos era su Takeru.. ¿Su?.. Bueno,tras la foto de ése Takeru estaba su nombre y apellido.

-Takaishi.. .-A pesar de ser un susurro,el viejo pudo escuchar claramente. Takaishi era su apellido.

-Ahora solo debemos investigar sobre Takeru Takaishi,es algo más fácil.-Las palabras de Jill hicieron que la chica,inconscientemente,sonriera. Estaba feliz porque al fin sabría mas sobre su compañero de departamento.

Guardaron todo en su lugar respectivo y salieron de allí,con la satisfacción de haber descubierto algo nuevo. A las 10:30pm ya Kari esta de vuelta en su departamento,emocionada para contarle al rubio fantasma sobre su hallazgo.

-¡Takeru!

-¿Que sucede,Kari?-El aludido apareció ante sus ojos;si no estuviese acostumbrada ya,se habría asustado,pero solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu apellido es Takaishi.-La felicidad de la castaña se hizó notar en sus palabras.

Takeru iba a sonreír,pero sintió una punzada en su cabeza y calló de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Takeru,Takeru! ¿Estas bien?.-No respondió ante el llamado de la chica que se agachó junto a él,solo se quedó tumbado aguantandose la cabeza por el dolor.

Hikari estaba desesperada llamándolo,de repente el rubio se quedó quieto por un segundo. Quizás fueron cinco minutos,pero para ella era demasiado tiempo.

-¡Takeru,respondeme de una estúpida vez!-Ya estaba perdiendo el control y su voz empezaba a temblar,le preocupaba.

-No.. .-Empezó a susurrar.

-Takeru,ya,¿que sucede?-Bajó un poco la voz,ahora que respondió podía estar mas tranquila,pero sin embargo seguía preocupada.

-¡Kari!-Gritó sorprendido y volteo hacía la chica-Yo.. Recordé algo,creo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno.. Estaba siendo llevado en una especie de camilla de hospital,ellos me llaman Takaishi,eran médicos,creo que me conocían. Pero había alguien en especial que me miraba de forma extraña,yo internamente no quería que esa persona estuviera allí,no vi su rostro pero me pareció conocerle.-El relato del rubio hizó que su compañera empezara a pensar,armar ese rompecabezas no era sencillo,las pistas que tenían eran pocas aun.

-No te preocupes,pronto todo esto se aclarará.-Le dedicó una sonrisa relajada,pero él solo se levantó dándole la espalda.

-Si. Así podrás librarte de mi y estar tranquila con Davis.. Daivid.. Como sea.-Sonó mas serio de lo normal,cada palabra contenía tristeza y molestia juntas,algo poco usual en el rubio.

-¿De que hablas Takeru?.. Es Daivis.-Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para no pelear por ese tema.

-Olvidalo. ¿Tienes hambre?-No quiso seguir con eso porque terminaría diciendo muchas cosas innecesarias,era mejor dejarlo hasta allí.

-No,solo tengo ganas de saber qué te pasa.-Ella también se estaba molestando por su actitud tan inmadura,si algo le quería decir,tenia que hacerlo de una vez sin estar enviándole indirectas.

-¿En serio quieres que te diga lo que me pasa?-Se volteo hacia ella,y fue acercándose lentamente hasta acorralarla contra la puerta de entrada.

-Sssi.-La castaña pasó saliva,la mirada del fantasma era extraña,nunca la había visto.

-Kari.. .-Inició suspirando-Todavía no he olvidado lo que pasó.

-No entiendo.-Vaya que era despistada,Takeru suspiro pesadamente y la miró divertido.

-Eres una idiota.-Le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Y antes de que la castaña se quejara y lo insulatara por llamarla así,sintió unos cálidos labios unirse a los suyos. Quizás no eran reales del todo,pero ella los sintió tan vivos como ningún otro;tal vez jamás le habían dado un beso tan suave,tan apasionado,tan necesitado y tan dulce a la vez. Era el mejor beso de su vida y se lo estaba dando Takeru.. Un fantasma.

Eso la hizo reaccionar,entrar en pánico y por un momento reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no le importó,ahora solo le importaba no dejar de sentir esa cálida sensación que el rubio le provocaba al besarla.


End file.
